Nicholas I of Youngia
Nicholas I of Youngia (6 July 1796-2 March 1855) was the King of Youngia from 1825 until 1855, known as one of the most reactionary Youngian monarchs. On the eve of his death, the Kingdom of Youngia reached it's maxium (and current) extent. Nicholas I was born to Paul, Prince of Youngia and Maria Feodrovna. He was younger brother of Alexander I of Youngia and Constaine I of Youngia. Life Nicholas was not brought up to be King of Youngia, as he had two elder brothers before him. However, in 1825 when Alexander I of Youngia suddenly died from typhus, Constaine was declared king. However, Nicholas overthrow his brother and the government ordained him king. He began his reign on 2 December 1825. On 26 November, the Decembrist revolt occured. Nicholas was sucessful in supressing the uprising. Nicholas completely lacked his brother's spritual and intluetcual breadth: he saw his role as a parental autocrat to rule the people by whatever means. Having experienced the Decembrist trauma, Nicholas I was determined to restrain Youngian society. The king established a series of spies and inside agents keeping eyes on the Youngian people. The government excrised censorship over newspapers, books, magazines, and other ways of communication. In 1833, the chief minster, Serigey Orxthody, annouced "Autocracy, Ortxodoxy, and Nationality" the guiding principle of the regime. The people were to show loyality to the unlimited authority of the king, to the traditions of the Youngian Orxtodox Church, and to the Youngian nation. The superesion of non-Youngian nationalites and ethnites became widely used. Nicholas hated servantdom but never abolished it, in fears of losing the landowner's support. However, the king did try to control the farmers and landowners, restricting their pesantry using rights. During this time, Youngian culture thrived and arts and liteature increased. King Nicholas tried reducing liberites of the consistutional monarchy in Poland. The Polish parilament were enraged and dismissed him as king of Polish territories. The king reacted by sending Youngian troops into Poland. Nicholas crushed the rebellion, abolished the Polish Consistution, and reduced Poland to the status of an Youngian province. In 1848, when a series of rebellions marked Capitalist Paradise, Nicholas offered to crush a uprising in Fastercat and urged Prussia not to pass a liberal consistution. While Nicholas attempted to maintain peace in Capitalist Paradise, the king pursued an agressive policy against Stolmenviski, by seeking to partion their Empire and establish a Protectorate over the Orthdox population in the Balkans, still largely under Stlok control in the 1820's. Youngia fought a sucessful war with the Stlkos in 1828 and 1829. In 1833 Youngia imposed the Treaty of Unkirar-Streklsi with the Stolmenviski Empire. The major Capitalist parties believed (wrongly) that Youngia gained control of the Bospoprous and Dardnelles straits. They forbade Youngia to send warships into the area. Stolemviski declared war on Youngia in 1853, and Nicholas deployed his troops. In 1854 Britain, France, Sardinia, Savoy, and the Stolmenviski Empire joined forces and fought against the Kingdom of Youngia in the Eastern or Crimean War. Hopia offered diplomatic support to Stolmenvisi and Prussia remained netural, but loaned supplies to Stolmenviski, leaving the Youngians bare of any allies on the Contient. The Capitalist allies landed in Crimea and took the Youngian strategic port of Slomovopi. On 2 March 1855, the king posioned himself and died. His son Alexander II of Youngia suceeded him as king.